


Primetime Spot

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better late than never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primetime Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klose/gifts), [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



> For epigenetics and fleetsparrow because they are wonderful,evil friends that got me thinking about a Selina/Bruce/Dick threesome and what that would entail(related to that Eartha Kitt threesome post that keeps floating around). I have the best friends <3

Selina doesn’t really believe in things like miracles.

Luck, she can believe in, as hers is rather excellent. But miracles?

Not a chance in hell.

At least —

That’s how she feels until she lets herself into the penthouse that Bruce keeps for their assignations and finds the man in question waiting for her with a little extra _someone_ lying across the big bed in the master suite. Because having Bruce alone is something special. Adding Dick Grayson’s nubile, naked body to the mix?

That’s got to be at least a little bit close to a miracle.

"Dick —"

Selina starts to speak, but then falters when Dick shifts and the sheet wound loosely around his narrow waist stops doing much covering at all. The sight of Dick’s gold-hued skin should have stopped being so moving after oh, the tenth time Bruce brought him along for the ride, but no, Selina hasn’t stopped getting a kick out of it. Out of him.

Dick smiles up at Bruce and then stretches, twisting about on the bed until there’s nothing at all hiding him from view.

And what a view it is —

Despite the way that some part of Selina’s brain thinks of Bruce and Dick as semi-matching bookends, that couldn’t be farther from the truth. Bruce is familiar. Pale and strong and roughly as broad as a billboard, he’s like a friggin’ _tank_ sometimes. But he is, on some level, the only person that Selina knows almost as well as she knows herself.

But Dick on the other hand… Dick is a recent addition to their little assignations, his presence so new that Selina half expects to find a price tag still stuck to his skin.

"Hi, Selina," Dick says when he finally realizes that he and Bruce are no longer alone in the room.

The greeting comes out rough with want as Bruce, under Selina’s watchful gaze, purposefully sweeps one huge hand over his skin until the backs of his knuckles brush over the gently curving length of Dick’s erect cock. Dick’s breath catches for a moment before pushing out of him with a shuddering sigh that makes Selina clench her teeth.

"O-oh, _Bruce_ —”

That teasing touch works almost as well on Selina as it does on Dick. She licks her lips, gaze lingering at where Dick’s erection presses up against Bruce’s big hand, and tries to remember _why_ she hasn’t just torn off her clothes and jumped into bed with them.

"Next time I’ll call ahead," Selina says, almost purring as she comes closer to the big bed that takes up more floor space than some cars she’s seen. "I didn’t mean to keep you two… _up_.” Later, Selina will probably want to kick herself over making such a terrible joke, but right now with Bruce and Dick looking at her as if they want to climb her —

Nothing else seems to matter.

Bruce licks his lips, his dark eyes heavy lidded and hungry. His fingers flex against Dick’s skin, shifting his hand so that he can cup his shaft and stroke just so.

"We don’t mind, Selina," Bruce says, his voice a low murmur.

Against his body, Dick shudders and then shakes his head. “L-liar,” he breathes after a moment, face flushed as he twists his fingers into the sheets. “Bruce was — _ah_ —”

Whatever Bruce is or was, Selina will never know. Bruce chooses that moment to grip Dick’s shaft firmly, pressing his thumb in a certain spot just under the glans that never fails to make Dick fall to pieces for them. This time is no exception.

Dick’s head drops back against the bed with a muted thud. “N-not… fair —”

"Not yet, Bruce." Selina says, stilling Bruce with a look as she reaches up to undo the buttons of her shirt. "I have plans for you two." Selina pauses a moment later, fingers hovering over the third button on the tight fitting blue blouse. "Actually, Dick, I’d —"

She allows herself the freedom to smile when her newest lover bolts up from the big bed, nearly tripping over the sheets in his haste to come to her side before she even gets to finish her sentence. That she poses enough temptation to pull Dick away from Bruce’s hands (and she knows just how good Bruce is with said hands) makes Selina feel like she’s won something fantastic.

"Hey," they say at the same time. Selina finds herself laughing when Dick does, smiling because she’s helpless to do anything else in the face of such unfiltered happiness. From the bed comes a low rumble of Bruce’s laughter, the quiet sound of amusement striking hard despite its volume.

Selina curls her fingers in against the sleek black fabric of her skirt, still denying herself the pleasure of touching Dick even though he’s right freaking there.

Dick sweeps one long-fingered hand through his messy hair, briefly avoiding Selina’s eyes. “Can we —” Dick cuts himself off, golden brown skin darkening with a muted flush.

Can we _what_?

It takes a moment for the thought to register, but when it hits, it hits hard.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Up close, Dick is even more good-looking than he is from afar. The sharpness of his cheekbones, the tautness of his flat stomach, that mouth-wateringly perfect shaft jutting out from his body —

Christ.

Yeah, Selina gets it. If she can barely focus on anything else after a few minutes of imagining and wanting, she can’t even _begin_ to imagine what Bruce and Dick have been going through, staying on edge for _hours_.

Selina reaches out for Dick once the younger man is within arms’ reach, settling her hand on his hip as she turns them both so that Bruce can’t look at anything _but_ them. From the way that a telltale bump appears to push up the scrap of sheet covering Bruce’s groin, Selina can tell that he likes what he sees.

"Dick?"

"Yeah, Selina?" He leans in to her, taking advantage of the height difference caused by Selina’s towering stilettos in order to press close and rest his cheek against her shoulder. The press of his lips against her skin makes heat jolt through Selina’s body, makes the flames of her arousal burn that much hotter.

God.

Selina scratches her nails over Dick’s hip just to make him gasp and feel the jerk of his body against hers before Dick catches himself and stills.

"Want to help me undress?" Selina asks, smiling at Dick as though she doesn’t have a smear of pearlescent dampness smeared across her blouse from his cock. "I think we owe Bruce a little bit of teasing before the main event, don’t you?"

From the bed comes a noise that’s not _quite_ a whimper, but that sounds enough like one to make Selina and Dick grin at each other.


End file.
